


Detrimental

by clelt



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clelt/pseuds/clelt





	Detrimental

_What did I do to experience such a thing?_

_I'm... back to this hell hole again. This hell hole they all call "home"._

* * *

 

It has been raining for a month in the city of Maeliev and the dark and heavy-looking clouds do not seem like they are going to clear out soon. The unnatural sound of water splashing in an alleyway cannot heard on the main street.

"Give it up, Reia," a rather bulky looking man said in a calm voice. The guy called 'Reia' glared at the man and spat out sharply, "How about never?"

A heavy sigh followed right after and a rather annoyed-looking young man said, "Listen to Just. This is for your own good anyway so just come along already."

"Yeah, we've been doing this all morning.  Come on, I need some sleep," Just pleads as he wipes off the rain water on his face with one quick swipe of his hand.

"How about you both go back and leave me alone?" Reia hisses, trying to make the two men give up on making him come along with them. "You know we can't do that, Reia. We can't leave you alone in this city!" Belca snarls at him, "You know the rules!"

"Bullshit! There were others who were able to do something! So how come you won't let me do as I please?!" Reia growls back.


End file.
